Pantherpaw's Journey
by inuyasha1086
Summary: Pantherpaw is stolen from her clan and has to find her way home.
1. Allegiances

Stoneclan:

Leader-**Silverstar**, light gray she-cat with black patches

Deputy-**Pantherclaw**, pure black she-cat

Medicine cat-**Starstream**, black she-cat with white flecks

Medicine cat apprentice-**Owlpaw**, dark orange tabby tom with large black eyes

Warriors:

**Blackclaw**-Black tom with dark gray patches

**Redfeather**-Amber tom with darker ears and paws – Apprentice:** Jaypaw**

**Lionfur**-stocky tabby tom

**Tigerpelt**-dark brown tom with black stripes – Apprentice:** Robinpaw**

**Sunstream**-orange tom with sandy-colored stripes

**Barkpelt**-brown tom with black ear tips

**Leafstorm**-tortoiseshell she-cat with black markings on her ears, paws, and tail – Apprentice: **Eaglepaw**

Apprentices:

**Owlpaw**, dark orange tabby tom with large black eyes

**Eaglepaw**-bright tabby tom with tufty ears

**Jaypaw**-dark tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Robinpaw**-tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

**Moonpelt**-small white she-cat with grey patches

(Mother of **Rainkit**, **Snowkit**, and **Frostkit**)

Elders:

**Mossfur**-Small grey dappled she-cat

**Bluestream**-Pale blue-grey (almost white) she-cat

Lakeclan:

Leader-**Shrewstar**, Dark brown tabby tom with one eye

Deputy- **Thistletail**-pale tabby tom with a scar on his face – Apprentice:** Wavepaw**

Medicine cat-**Roseheart**, pink-grey tabby she cat

Warriors:

**Mousetail**-light brown tabby she-cat with white patches around her eyes – Apprentice: **Splashpaw**

**Bramblefoot**-dark brown tom with black ears, paws, and tail – Apprentice: **Ripplepaw**

**Pantherheart**-Almost-black she-cat with black, almost invisible patches – Apprentice:** Dapplepaw**

**Leopardpelt**-Dark brown she-cat with black spots – Apprentice: **Patchpaw**

**Rainflower** – Dark blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

**Dapplepaw** – brown she-cat with darker patches and amber eyes

**Patchpaw** – brown she-cat with darker patches and light brown paws

**Wavepaw** – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

**Ripplepaw** - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Splashpaw** – blue-grey tom with silver patches and blue eyes

Queens:

**Snowbreeze** – Silver tabby with dark grey stripes

(Mother of** Featherkit** and **Talonkit**)

Elders:

**Swiftheart** – Pale grey tom with darker grey streaks down his sides

Leafclan:

Leader-**Dawnstar**, pale pink-grey she cat with darker paws and pale eyes

Deputy-** Pebblefoot**-dark grey tom with black patches – Apprentice: **Bearpaw**

Medicine cat- **Splashtail**-blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

**Nightclaw**-almost black tom with dark patches and blue eyes – Apprentice: **Eaglepaw**

**Morningbreeze** – Dark grey she-cat with lighter stripes – Apprentice:** Mousepaw**

**Leafshadow**, grey she-cat with slightly darker patches – Apprentice: **Foxpaw**

**Shadowheart**-black she-cat with grey points – Apprentice: **Squirrelpaw**

**Firepelt**-dark orange tabby tom with bright stripes

**Blazefoot** –bright orange she-cat with pale orange stripes – Apprentice: **Shrewpaw**

**Flameheart** – dark orange she-cat with markings on her head and forelegs – Apprentice: **Badgerpaw**

Apprentices:

**Mousepaw**-tabby tom with dark paws and tail

**Squirrelpaw**-orange tabby she-cat with one white paw

**Shrewpaw**-small brown tom with blue eyes

**Bearpaw** – Dappled brown tom with gold eyes

**Badgerpaw** – white tom with black patches and black stripes on his forehead

**Eaglepaw** – White she-cat with black patches and ginger points

**Foxpaw** – white she-cat with ginger patches

Nightclan:

Leader-**Maplestar**, dark brown tom with black patches

Deputy- **Raggedheart**- grey dappled tom with red eyes

Medicine cat-**Ravenwing**, black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-** Ashpaw**, pale grey tabby she-cat

Warriors:

**Crowflight**-black tom with grey patches – Apprentice: **Smokepaw**

**Oakfoot**-white tom with grey and brown patches – Apprentice: **Firepaw**

**Pinefur**-light brown tom with darker patches – Apprentice: **Cinderpaw**

**Patchclaw** – grey tom with black patches

Apprentices:

**Cinderpaw** – light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Firepaw** – dark red tom with scars on his face and left shoulder

**Smokepaw** – pale grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

**Willowstream**-Very pale grey she-cat

(Mother of **Mistkit** and **Rainkit**)

Starclan:

**Oakpaw - **Brown tabby tom - Formerly of Stoneclan

**Bramblestar** - Pale tabby tom - Formerly leader of Stoneclan

**Goldenwing** - Golden she-cat - Formerly medicine cat of Stoneclan

**Brackenfur** - Golden tabby tom - Formerly of Stoneclan

**Shrewfur **- Dark brown saddle-backed tom - Formerly of Stoneclan

Cats Outside the Clans:

**Thorn** – Battle-scarred dark brown tabby tom with midnight blue eyes (Rogue)

**Annabelle** – Pale tabby she-cat (Kittypet)

**Starr** – Black she-cat with a diamond-shaped white patch on her forehead (Loner)

**Kane** – Brown tabby tom with a light brown belly and blue eyes (Loner)

**Leila** – White she-cat with grey patches and brown eyes (Kittypet)

**Dusty** – Pale brown she-cat with black stripes and pale yellow-green eyes (Loner)

**Silver** – White she-cat with pale pink patches and light blue eyes (Loner)

**Sonic** – White tom with a grey saddleback pattern (Loner)

**Storm** – Black she-cat with a white nose and burn scars on her legs and back (Loner)

**Sparta** – Grey patched tom with a white belly and paws (Kittypet)

**Rose** – Pale blue-grey she-cat with white patches (Kittypet)


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on you two" Pantherkit called over her shoulders at her brothers as they raced towards the fresh-kill pile. "By the time we get there all the prey will be all gone."

"Bossy paws" Tigerkit mumbled, "there's plenty left."

As they skidded to a halt beside the fresh-kill pile they heard a strong voice call out "Cats of Stoneclan, let us gather here beneath the ledge for a clan meeting."

"It's Bramblestar!" Tigerkit called over his shoulder as he turned to race towards the ledge where their leader was standing.

When Pantherkit reached the group of cats and pushed forward to where she could see, she noticed that her denmates, Leafkit, Barkkit and Oakkit, were standing alone in a small group. What was going on? Were they in trouble? Then Bramblestar spoke out, "Today is a great day for Stoneclan for these three kits have reached their sixth moon." Then Pantherkit understood. Her denmates were about to become apprentices. _Lucky kits!_ She thought. _We still have to wait two whole moons to get our apprentice names! _ "Come forward you three." He said as he jumped down from the ledge. Oakkit and Leafkit danced forward to stand before their leader. Only Barkkit seemed in control, calmly walking up to stand before Bramblestar. "Barkkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be Barkpaw. Blackclaw will be your mentor." called Bramblestar formally "Blackclaw, you are a warrior of great skill. Our lost friend Shrewfur was your mentor and I expect you to pass on all the skills he gave you to this apprentice." Turning he fixed his gaze on a tabby she-cat, "Mossfur," he called out to the small cat "you will be mentor to Oakpaw. You are an excellent hunter and I'm sure that you will pass on your skills to your new apprentice." Mossfur nodded in assent and withdrew to the edge of the group with Oakpaw, leaving Leafkit alone in the center of the clearing. Pantherkit wondered who would be Leafkit's mentor. "Pebblefoot," Bramblestar called out "You will be mentor to Leafpaw. You are a warrior of great forethought and compassion. I'm sure that you'll pass on all your skills to her." As the last pair withdrew from the group the rest of the clan welcomed the new apprentices by calling their names. While the other cats cheered Pantherkit leaned over and whispered to Lionkit "Our turn next!" Lionkit nodded, but didn't let her stop him from cheering with the rest of the clan.

"Hey Leafpaw!" Pantherkit called to the young apprentice, "What's Pebblefoot teaching you today?"

Leafpaw looked over sleepily towards the young kit and mumbled "Why are you up so early? Don't you want to sleep in?"

"I'm going to join the dawn patrol." She said to the apprentice.

"Not until you're an apprentice, you're not." She heard a stern voice meow from behind her. She spun around and saw a large black and brown tom standing behind her.

"Hi Stormclaw!" she said as she greeted her father. "But why can't I go on the patrol? I'm almost six moons old." Her fur bristled as she saw his whiskers twitching.

"Almost isn't six moons old." He calmly pointed out. "It will be your turn soon, but you must wait like all kits." Knowing that she couldn't win the argument, Pantherkit turned back towards the nursery with ears and tail drooping, only to see her mother burst out of the nursery and dash across the main cave to the medicine cave. Pantherkit raced over and squeezed into the nursery. "What's going on?" she called to Lionkit as she joined him and Tigerkit in their nest.

"Bluestream's kits are coming!" He whispered to her as she skidded to a stop next to him. "Nightflower's gone to fetch Goldenwing."

As he finished, Pantherkit saw her mother squeeze back into the nursery, with Goldenwing close behind. Both were carrying herbs. As soon as she stopped next to Bluestream, Nightflower dropped her herbs and turned to her kits, stating plainly "Stay or go, I really don't care, but the moment you get in our way, I'm kicking you out of the nursery, _literally_. Understood?" They nodded in assent as Nightflower turned back to Goldenwing and asked what she could do to help.

"I'm going to fetch some water for Bluestream." Pantherkit whispered to her littermates as she left the nest, feeling that she had to do something, anything, other than just sit there waiting for her new denmates to be born. As she left the nursery, she was surprised to see that practically the whole clan was waiting outside the nursery for news of the kits. She ran across the cave to the drinking pool, pausing to grab a little moss from the medicine cave. She then dipped the moss in the water and raced back to the nursery and laid it by her mother's paws, who nodded her head in approval. Not knowing what else she could do, Pantherkit retreated to the nest where her brothers were wrestling, having grown bored of waiting. She had sat there watching them for what seemed like moons when they were distracted by a squeal from across the nursery. "Have they been born?" Pantherkit asked her mother as she went to see for herself.

"Only one so far." Goldenwing answered "There should be two more. Watch!" and Pantherkit watched in amazement as the other kits were born. "Two she-cats and a tom." Goldenwing sighed as she sat down. "You can't ask for anything better than that." Pantherkit watched the new kits suckle as she heard her mother announce the good news to the clan. They were so beautiful! The tom was a golden tabby, like his father, Brackentail, only a few shades lighter. The first she-cat was a mirror image of her mother, a beautiful silvery blue. The last she-cat was a darker shade of blue, almost black, speckled with pale grey. She couldn't wait to be able to play with them. She was suddenly aware of another cat in the nursery. It was Brackentail, coming to meet his kits. He purred in pleasure as Bluestream nodded off into sleep, exhausted.

"What are they going to name them?" she asked Goldenwing, who was herding her away from the new parents.

"There is no need to name them at this exact moment." Goldenwing replied. "Brackentail and Bluestream will name them when the time is right." And with that parting remark, Goldenwing gathered up her remaining herbs and left the nursery.

"And right now the time is right for you to leave Bluestream in peace." whispered a voice next to Pantherkit's ear, making her jump. She had been so intent on watching Goldenwing that she had not heard her mother's approach.

"But I want to look at the kits!" she complained as her brothers obediently went out into the main cave.

"There will be plenty of time to play with them when they are older." Brackentail called over from his place next to Bluestream. Pantherkit had not known that he was listening. "For now all they will want to do is suckle and sleep." She sighed and dipped her head in assent as she turned and left the nursery after her brothers.


	3. Chapter 2

Pantherkit was eating with her brothers when she saw Bluestream leave the nursery. _Shouldn't she still be with her kits?_ She wondered as she saw Bluestream disappear into Bramblestar's den. "Why is Bluestream meeting with Bramblestar?" She asked her brothers as she watched Bluestream go back to the nursery with Bramblestar following.

"Who cares?" Tigerkit answered, not even bothering to look up.

Pantherkit narrowed her eyes at him and snuck over to the opening of the nursery and settled down to listen.

"-clan warrior told me" she heard Bluestream saying.

"Are you sure he was a member of Starclan?"

"Yes, I was standing at the highest peak on this mountain, with the pool of stars below me."

"Then you must have met a warrior of Starclan. No one but Starclan hunts the skies by The Pool of Stars. Among our guardian clan, that is common knowledge."

_Guardian clan?_ Pantherkit wondered,_ why did Bramblestar call our clan the Guardian clan?_

"But what did he tell you?" Bramblestar pressed.

"He said 'You will find the names of your kits written in the skies. The sun, moon and stars live in the sky, as your kits will live here in the clans.' And with that, he walked out of the nursery, the same way he came."

"So why did you tell me this?"

"Because I have decided to name them Sunkit, Moonkit, and Starkit." Bluestream stated simply.

"You can't name your kit Starkit, she could never be a leader with that name!"

"Look at her paw, she'll never be a warrior." Bluestream sadly whispered.

Pantherkit couldn't take the suspense any more. "What's wrong with Starkit's paw?" She asked slipping into the den.

"You were listening." Bramblestar said, leaving no doubt that he knew she had heard the whole thing and had not just gotten there.

"Yes," She admitted, knowing that she could not lie to him, "But what's wrong with Starkit's paw?" At her question he nodded towards the tiny kit as Bluestream nudged her, causing her to roll over. Pantherkit gasped when she saw the tiny paw, because there was no paw. Half of the kit's hind leg was missing.

The icy wind whipped at Pantherkit's fur as she stalked the mountain bird across the rocks, knowing that it would be forced to land before long. She padded forward on silent paws, following the bird as it swooped towards the rocks. _Good!_ She thought as she saw it land in an area the cats usually avoided because of the many chasms, _at least the ledge is big enough for me to land safely._ She positioned herself above the bird and leaped, but as she reached the height of her leap, she heard a cat cry out in pain and rage, causing her to lose her focus, and she tripped as she landed, rolling in a flurry of tail and paws. Desperate, she reached out and managed to grab a hold of the cliff edge as her hindquarters slid off. She was hanging there, struggling to pull herself up, when she noticed the bird standing by her, watching her. She locked eyes with it and froze in fear, for in the bird's eyes was all the cold of leaf-bare, and she knew she could expect no mercy from it. The bird struck with beak and talons, wrenching her claws from the rocks, and Pantherkit howled with rage and fear as she slipped over the edge, and into the black abyss.

Pantherkit struggled back into the waking world when something small and furry landed on top of her head. "She won't wake up!" a tiny voice screamed in her ear. "Moonkit, go and get Goldenwing."

"I might be able to get up if you would get off my head, you great lump!" She growled, shoving her denmate off of her face. She groaned when she opened her eyes and saw which kit had pounced on her. _Of course_ it was Starkit who was stirring up trouble. "For Starclan's sake, Starkit" she growled when she saw the kit crouch down and wiggle her hindquarters. "Can't you wait for me to get up?" with that she flopped back onto her side and added "I'm trying to sleep."

Her eyes were closed for half a heartbeat when she felt Starkit land on her head again. "You can't win if you're asleep!" Starkit crowed in her ear.

"I can't, can I?" Pantherkit growled menacingly. A split second later, she leapt up, sending Starkit sprawling into her nest, squealing with delight. She heard a rustling on the other side of the nursery and saw that Bluestream was waking up. _Vole dung!_ She thought with a glance at Starkit. Bluestream had been overprotective of Starkit since the day she was born because of her bad leg. _If she sees us playing like this _I'll_ be the one getting yelled at!_ "Come on Starkit," She called to her denmate, trying to escape the nursery before Bluestream woke up, "Let's go play outside!"

That was all it took. She blinked and Starkit was already gone. She followed Starkit out into the main cave, and was surprised by a voice behind her. "So where are we going?" Moonkit had followed them out.

"Let's go visit Goldenwing. Maybe she'll let us out of the cave to gather herbs!"

"That won't work, Starkit. I've already tried, but I have an even better idea!" Pantherkit definitely wasn't trying again after last time.

"What is it?"

"Let's go to the training cave!"

"But kits aren't allowed in there!" Moonkit broke in, "What if we get caught?"

"Warriors aren't afraid of anything!" Pantherkit challenged, "Are you a mouse or a warrior?"

"I'm a warrior!" he cried.

"Then let's go." She whispered, "And for Starclan's sake, be quiet. We can't be caught."


	4. Chapter 3

They crept across the cave to the entrance tunnel that led to the training cave. Pantherkit paused to see if any cat had spotted them and saw Sunkit padding towards them from the drinking pool. "Where are you going?" He called from across the cave.

"Hush!" Pantherkit hissed. "Do you want to get us caught?"

He ducked his head and hurried over to them. "But where are you going?"

Starkit's eyes gleamed as she announced that they were visiting the training cave.

All Sunkit said was "Why?"

"We're bored!"

"But what if we get caught?"

"Look!" Pantherkit broke in, "I don't know about you, but I'm going." And with that she turned and started walking again.

"But it's against the warrior code." Sunkit complained, catching up.

"We're not warriors yet." Pantherkit stated simply as she entered the tunnel, but once the darkness closed around her, she began to have second thoughts there was no light here, and there never had been. Only the sound of her denmates kept her going. She couldn't let them think she was scared. Just as she thought they were going to be stuck in the tunnel forever, the darkness began to thin. Eager to be out of that tunnel, she charged ahead, her denmates struggling to keep up. She threw herself out of the tunnel with a yowl of joy, which turned to shock as her paws hit water. She scrabbled backwards to the wall and took a look at the cave. There was water everywhere! The whole floor was covered with it! But as Pantherkit looked around, she noticed the ledges. They were all over the cave, and they were big enough to stand on. She walked over to one, and heard Moonkit call out to her. "Look!" She replied, "We can climb onto these." From her higher viewpoint, she could see that the ledges weren't that far apart, and she could jump from one to another without her paws ever touching the floor. She turned towards the others, and with a twinkle in her eye, touched Sunkit on the shoulder. "TAG!" She cried as she leapt onto the next ledge. Before long, all four kits were running up and down the ledges, squealing at the top of their lungs.

"So this is where you are!" All four kits froze at the sound of the voice coming from the tunnel entrance. The deep voice was masculine and very familiar, and Pantherkit knew they were in trouble.

"Bramblestar!" Starkit squeaked. He twitched his ear at the sound, but didn't reply. He just turned back into the tunnel, signaling with his tail that they should follow.

As Pantherkit followed in the back, she felt embarrassment sweep through her from ears to tail tip. Of all cats to catch her, it had to be the clan leader. Just then, she began to notice that it was getting lighter. Bramblestar stopped just short of the entrance. "Go ahead." He murmured to the littermates, "I need to speak to Pantherkit alone." They turned and left while Bramblestar sat and motioned for Pantherkit to join him. "Do you know how much grief you've caused your mother today?" He scolded as she hung her head. "The whole camp has been looking for you. You do realize that if you hadn't run off, you would be out exploring the territory with Lionpaw and Tigerpaw right now?" He asked slyly.

"Paw?" She squeaked.

"Yes, paw. While you were running around like a kit, you missed your apprentice ceremony."

"Are you going to keep me from being an apprentice?"

"No, but you will not leave the cave for an entire moon. You will stay inside and tend to the elders. Whatever they tell you to do, you do it, and you will miss your first two gatherings." She dipped her head to Bramblestar. She knew she had earned her punishment. Bramblestar rose and she followed him out into the main cave. He stopped next to the fresh kill pile. "Thistlefang!" Pantherkit flicked her ear in embarrassment as she spotted her father next to the waterfall. When he saw Pantherkit next to Bramblestar, he turned and headed in their direction.

"I see one of our runaways has been found." Pantherkit cringed at the anger in his voice. Bramblestar had obviously heard it too, because he flicked his tail between the two of them. He only left it there for a second, but the meaning was clear 'I'll deal with her punishment.' Pantherkit was grateful in that moment that it was Bramblestar who had found her and not Thistlefang. She knew her father would not have hesitated to rake his claws over her ear for her little stunt. She could see it in his eyes. She also knew from experience that he was quick to anger and not one to curb his blows.

"The other three have already joined their mother in the nursery." Bramblestar told him, and turning to Pantherkit, he said "You are to sit here and guard the fresh-kill pile until I call you for the meeting. You are not to move from this spot, and you are not allowed to talk or take any prey." Pantherkit dipped her head and sat down. Bramblestar nodded to her and turned to Thistlefang. "Go out and find the two patrols that have been sent out to find her. Tell them that the kits have been found and let them know that Pantherkit is not to be spoken to." With that he turned and went to his den.

With Bramblestar gone, Thistlefang turned on her with rage blazing in his eyes. "Do you know how worried your mother was?" he spat "When everyone realized you were gone, she flew out of the cave at top speed, calling your name. Bramblestar had to send out a patrol to catch up to her!" Pantherkit flattened her ears and bowed her head to her father. She saw his paws as he stepped up next to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I will tell you this. If you ever make Moonflower that upset again, I _will_ claw you." And with that, he turned and stalked to the waterfall, where the patrol was waiting for him. He spoke to them briefly and disappeared. Pantherkit watched him go and wondered how he could be so different from his brother. Bramblestar was always so calm and understanding, but Thistlefang, he was not afraid to claw a clanmate if he got mad enough. She had even heard stories of him fighting with his denmates as an apprentice. She shook her head. She would not let herself think about that! She would just think about the ceremony at sundown. She gazed at the waterfall and tried to guess who her mentor would be.


	5. Chapter 4

Pantherpaw was dreaming that she was fighting. She circled, trying to get behind the pale tabby that faced her, but he read her movements easily. He was battle-scarred and obviously not a stranger to fights. He suddenly launched himself towards her. Pantherpaw tried to dodge, but he was too fast for her. His shoulder hit her in the chest and she landed on her side. He came at her and jabbed at her shoulder. She responded by slashing out at him with her claws. "Keep you claws to yourself!" a voice hissed in her ear. Pantherpaw opened her eyes and saw the pure white pelt of her mentor standing over her. She jumped to her paws. "Am I late?" She asked her.

"Late enough." The she-cat replied, drawing her tongue lazily over her paw. "Or were you planning on missing the dawn patrol?" She purred at Pantherpaw's excitement, and beckoned with her tail for Pantherpaw to follow her. Pantherpaw followed her mentor across the cave and, for the first time, beyond the waterfall.

There were three cats waiting for them in the snow, a white tom with grey streaks on his face, a red-brown tom, and a silver she-cat. "Sorry we're late Iceclaw." Her mentor called to the white tom, who was obviously the leader for this patrol. He nodded to her, and took off down the trail. "Look well." Her mentor whispered in her ear as they ran at the back of the patrol. "We're at the highest point in our territory so this is the best view you're going to get. The area around the lake belongs to Lakeclan. The light green trees are oaks, and they mark Leafclan's territory. The dark trees are pines, and they belong to Nightclan." Pantherpaw stared, amazed. The other clans had such big territories, and she could see that there was much more beyond it. The world was just so big! It seemed to go on forever.

"Snowfeather!" Iceclaw's voice broke in. Both she-cats jumped and looked up. While they had been talking, the rest of the patrol had left them behind. "I know this is Pantherpaw's first time out, but we need to reach the Nightclan border by sunrise."

Snowfeather flicked her ear at him. "Sorry!" She called back. She nodded to Pantherpaw and the two she-cats took off together after the patrol.

They were running the border when the red tom suddenly stopped. The rest of the patrol blew passed him and had to turn back. "What's wrong Redfeather?" The silver she-cat called

"I think I caught a whiff of twoleg, Silverleaf, but I can't figure out where it's coming from." He replied.

"Split up." Iceclaw said. "Find the trail. We need to find out which way it went, and make sure that it's not still on our territory."

Pantherpaw turned and followed Snowfeather as she turned away from the patrol, nose to the ground. Pantherpaw couldn't believe it! Her first patrol and she was already helping to protect Stoneclan. Both she-cats looked up as they heard a yowl from the opposite direction. "Silverleaf's found something!" Snowfeather hissed, and they both turned back towards their clanmates.

They found Silverleaf in a small clearing waiting for everyone. Pantherpaw saw Redfeather and Iceclaw arrive together from the other direction. "I found the trail." Silverleaf said to the group, "It seems to head into our territory."

Pantherpaw sniffed and a rank scent filled her nose. _So this is what a twoleg smells like. It stinks!_

"Just a twoleg and its pet." She heard Redfeather announce. "Nothing to worry about."

"Sniff again," Snowfeather said "I can smell firestick. This isn't just a twoleg, it's a hunter." All of the cats in the clearing flicked their tails nervously and Iceclaw raised his nose and sniffed again.

"Snowfeather's right!" He announced. "The twoleg was carrying a firestick!"

"But hunters don't come this early!" Redfeather cried, "It's not newleaf yet!"

"I know that." Iceclaw replied calmly, "But like it or not, this twoleg was carrying a firestick and it's probably still in our territory."

Snowfeather looked at Pantherpaw and saw the confused look on her face. "Hunters are twolegs that come into our territory every newleaf to hunt bears and foxes." She explained. "We usually just avoid them because they kill the bears and foxes that come here every year. In some ways, they even help us."

"It's not the twolegs that we have to worry about." Silverleaf whispered "It's the dogs that are the problem. Their twolegs teach them to hunt. We've lost cats because they didn't know the dog was there until too late."

"Let's go back to camp and report this." Iceclaw said. "Bramblestar can send another patrol to finish…" His orders ended in a yowl as a huge creature exploded out of the bushes. The patrol scattered, and Pantherpaw turned to follow Snowfeather, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt teeth meet in her scruff, and she was flying. She heard her clanmates following, but the dog, it had to be a dog, quickly outran them and their cries soon faded into silence. "Let go of me, you brute!" She cried out as she flailed with her paws. The dog was holding her tightly, but she thought that she might be able to get free if only she could claw the stupid thing! She managed to get the dog with one of her hind claws, but instead of dropping her as she had planned, the dog only clamped down harder and she felt blood flowing down her neck. Pantherpaw became desperate. She knew that if she lost too much blood she wouldn't be able to get free, but no matter what she did, the dog wouldn't let go. Pantherpaw refused to give up, but she knew that her blows were growing weaker. Her paws dropped and her eyes grew heavy. Suddenly the dog started slowing down. Pantherpaw fought to open her eyes and saw that they had arrived in a small clearing. There was a small triangle shaped pelt on the other side and a fire in the middle, but that was all that she saw because then she noticed the twoleg next to the fire. It suddenly rose and turned in their direction. The dog calmly walked up and stopped next to it. She heard the twoleg cry out in surprise and flinched as it lashed out with its paw. Pantherpaw expected to get hit, but the twoleg struck the dog instead. The dog yelped and dropped Pantherpaw. She hit the ground, hard, and lay there. Pantherpaw knew that she had the freedom that she had fought so hard for, but she didn't have the strength to run anymore. She looked up at the twoleg and knew she was at its mercy. The twoleg reached out towards her, and darkness crashed over her like a dark wave.


End file.
